


Draw

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [46]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Games night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw

“You can’t just… turn off the Force, Poe.” He keeps his voice as level as he can. 

“Have you tried?”

“Have you tried not breathing?”

“Yeah, and I can manage it for a while. So?”

Kylo shakes his head, wondering why he can’t understand this. “It’s not like I can just… Not feel through the Force if you’re lying. Even if I try.”

“I’ll think very loudly about sex.” Poe lifts his brows, wiggling them provocatively. 

“We could just _have_ sex!”

“We do that _after_. This comes first: game first, stripping penalties… Sex second.” 

Kylo doesn’t get what’s so boring about just going straight to stripping anyway. Is he that bad at sex? Or is he missing something about how games would be fun? He’s never played cards like the others because he simply doesn’t have the ability to switch off. 

“What if we get drunk first?”

“…that could help.”

***

By the fifth hand, Kylo is wearing only his boxers. It’s embarrassing. Han Solo’s son. Losing a game he should be able to waltz through. He’s a mind-reading smuggler by blood, and he can’t win a single trick, and his boyfriend is beaming madly. 

“You made that rule up,” he accuses. “My hand should have won.”

“I explained the house rules to you, babe.”

“Your house rules seem to amount to ‘Whatever Kylo does, he loses, takes a shot, and removes clothes’…”

“And?”

“I’m not having fun.”

Poe’s eyes slide over him, not even needing to undress him, now. “ _I_ am.”

Kylo flings the table aside, sending the cards flying, and grabs his pilot by the shirt. “I’m changing the rules.”

Rule One: Poe surrenders to kisses, and allows Kylo to bite at his mouth and pull at his hair. 

Rule Two: Kylo removes all of Poe’s clothing. 

Rule Three: Kylo wins. 

(Or they draw. But that’s fine, too.)


End file.
